The Peppa Pig website Glitch
My childhood revolved around Peppa Pig, Thomas The Train, and Olivia the pig. But, this story ain't about Thomas or Olivia. this is about a glitch in the Peppa website when I was 6. A long time ago, when I was 6, I was addicted to the Peppa website. Peppa Pig was a favorite of mine. The Peppa Pig website had games, episodes, and even crafts. It was so fun. Unfortunately, one day, there was a very creepy glitch that ruined it for me. My older sister, Java, had a computer. She would let me play while she was at school because I only had half days at school, so I came home at 12:00 every day, and played on the Peppa website. One day, I don't remember exactly, but I know it was January, I logged in to Java's computer, and got a pop up from her virus protection saying there may be a virus. I learned to click away when there was a notification for viruses. So, I did just that. The website looked the same. I didn't think anything was wrong. I recognized there was something wrong when I went to play a game... I wanted to play an old game, I don't even remember what it was called, but when I got on, a different loading screen came up. There was a message asking, "Do you want to play a game? It is very safe. Come on, don't be shy." I pressed ok, because I thought it was gonna be fun. Then, this question came up, "Who owns the computer?" I typed in Java's full name, I'm not gonna put it out there , because it's nobody's business. But, when I typed that in, I got a sinking feeling that I was gonna regret it. And as it turns out, I did regret it. My mom came into my room at 2:00 in the afternoon. I was bummed out because the computer broke after I put in her name. My mom was crying, and said, "Y-Y-Your sister, -hit -car. " I asked her what she was trying to say, and she said, "Your sister was hit by a car walking home. We are going to the hospital. Get in the car. " Things got worse from there. A guy talked to my mom for a bit by the time we got near her room. My mom started bawling, and said my sister is dead. I didn't know how to feel. As a teen, I got a message from a friend saying his brother went to jail for a crime he did years ago. I asked him what his brother did this time, because his brother is a terrible person. He said he ran over Java ####### (name censored). I dropped my phone. That was my sister. He said he also hacked a computer to mess up a website to see what computer he hacked. I told him everything that happened all those years ago. I guess what they say, "Life is unfair", is true. I still can't believe all that happened. I miss Java. Category:Peppa pig Category:Website Category:Computers and Internet Category:Internet Category:Websites Category:Hacked Game Category:Death Category:Real Life